User blog:Asmitapandey7/Be A Good Friend
Friendship Forever...? Two inseparable friends, Sam and Jason, met with an accident on their way to Boston City. The following morning, Jason woke up blind and Sam was still unconscious. Dr. Berkeley was standing at his bedside looking at his health chart and medications with a thoughtful expression on his face. When he saw Sam awake, he beamed at him and asked." How are you feeling today Sam?" Sam tried to put up a brave face and smiled back saying, "absolutely wonderful Doctor. I am very grateful for all that you have done for me. "Dr Berkeley was moved at Sam's deed. All that he could say was, "You are a very brave man Sam and God will make it up to you in one way or another". While he was moving on to the next patient, Sam called back at him almost pleading, "promise me you won't tell Jason anything". "You know I won't do that. Trust me." and walked away. "Thank you " whispered Sam. He smiled and looked up in prayer " I hope I live up to your ideas...please give me the strength to be able to go through this..Amen" Months later when Jason had recuperated considerably, he stopped hanging around with Sam. He felt discouraged and embarrassed to spend time with a disabled person like Sam. Sam was lonely and disheartened ,since he didn't have any body else other than Jason to count on. Things went from bad to worse. And one day Sam died in despair. When Jason was called on his burial, he found a letter waiting for him. Dr Berkeley gave it to him with an expressionless face and said" This is for you Jason. Sam had asked me to give it to you when he was gone". In the letter he had said: " Dear Jason, I have kept my promise in the end to lend you my eyes if anything had happened to them. Now there is nothing more that I can ask from God, than the fact ,that will see the world through my eyes. You will always be my best friend........Sam". When he had finished reading Dr. Berkeley said " I had promised Sam to keep his sacrifice he made a secret from you. But now I wish I didn't stick it Because I don't think It was worthy it" . All that was left for Jason while he stood there was tears of regret and memories of Sam for the rest of his life . Lesson of the story: No matter what If we make a friend, we should stick by him till the end. Life is meaningless without a friend. 11:07, March 8, 2014 (UTC)11:07, March 8, 2014 (UTC)11:07, March 8, 2014 (UTC)Asmitapandey7 (talk) This is a true story guys, and It brought tears in my eyes. For once I was so disgusted and annoyed with Sam. I thought how can a person be so selfish? How can a person take his friends and loved ones for granted? How can a person judge another person on his looks and physique? But then, all these questions came back to me. I asked myself that is Sam the only person who did this? Have I not taken my friends for granted or have I not judged people on there looks? Well, the truth was not pretty. ''' '''Having a true friend in life is probably the most important thing for a social being like us to survive. We do things which hurt people, we make mistakes, and that is very natural, but accepting and correcting those mistakes is very important. We should never let go of a hand which makes you stand and face all the goods and the bad. So friends, I would like you people to write or tell some more of such real stories in this blog. Feel free to edit and add your story here. Let people know what true friendship really means. 'J' Category:Blog posts